janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Forty-Four
Chapter Forty-Four is the finale and 22nd episode of Season 2 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis WEDDING BELLS — After moving up the wedding day, Jane (Gina Rodriguez) and Michael (Brett Dier) find all their carefully made plans thrown into chaos. To make matters worse, Jane is unhappy with her current graduate thesis, but changing it might put a wrinkle in her big day. Rafael (Justin Baldoni) still has feelings for Jane but is torn about whether he should speak now or forever hold his peace. Petra (Yael Grobglas) has her own family drama when Anežka has a medical emergency and ends up in the hospital. Meanwhile, Rogelio (Jaime Camil) and Xo (Andrea Navedo) are finally coming to terms with the state of their relationship until Xo gets surprising news. Starring :Gina Rodriguez as Jane Villanueva :Andrea Navedo as Xiomara Villanueva :Yael Grobglas as Petra/'Anežka' :Justin Baldoni as Rafael Solano :Ivonne Coll as Alba Villanueva :Brett Dier as Michael Cordero :and Jaime Camil as Rogelio De La Vega Special Guest Star :Bruno Mars as Himself Recurring cast :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver :Megan Ketch as Susanna Barnett/Sin Rostro Guest starring :Charo as Charo :Bridget Regan as Sin Rostro :Diane Guerrero as Lina Santillan :Molly Hagan as Patricia Cordero :Melanie Mayron as Marlene Donaldson :Alex Fernandez as Father Gustavo :Lex Medlin as Jerry :Philip Lawrence as Himself :Phredley Brown as Himself Co-Starring :Jenna Ortega as Young Jane :Rosie Garcia as Young Alba :Greg Collins as Coop Armstrong :Vanessa Merrell as Valeria :Veronica Merrell as Victoria :Keller Wortham as Esteban Santiago :Dennis Mencia as Mateo Villanueva :Michelle Twarowska as Helga :Maxwell Loeb as Vince :Russell Charles Pitts as Nick :Joe Piccuirro as Trevor :Osa Wallander as Velma :Stephen R. Hudis as Bus Driver :Louise Barnes as Doctor :Rhett Kaufusi as Telemasivo P.A. :Rogelio T. Ramos as Priest :Vivis as Mateo's Aunt :Laura Cordova as Alba's Mom :Marcos De Silvas as Mateo's Uncle :Manuel Urrego as Alba's Uncle :Tonya Kay as D.J. Trivia *Mateo walks for the first time. *Luisa returns from rehab. *Rose asks Luisa to run away with her. *Michael and Jane argue about how they handle practical stuff as a married couple and discuss their wishes of a marital relationship on the phone. *Bruno Mars is Rogelio's 3rd best friend. **He performs his song "Rest of My Life" for Jane and Michael's first dance as husband and wife. *Rafael wants to ask Jane not to marry Michael but doesn't because she's happy and he loves her too much to ruin that. *Michael and Jane are finally married!!!!! **Michael says his vows to Jane in Spanish (with help from Alba). *Anežka poisons Petra into a body-lock and takes on her identity!!! *Rafael sleeps with Petra (who is actually Anežka!!!) *Michael is shot by Sin Rostro!!!!!!! *Rogelio and Xiomara still have feelings for each other and share a dance outside. MIRRORING *Jane and Michael make out and stop, exactly in the same way (both shot and acting) as in the Pilot. *After Luisa returns, she and Rafael talk about love and Rafael's feelings for Jane – exactly as they did at the end of Season 1Chapter TwentyChapter Twenty-One. The only difference is that this time, Luisa advises Rafael not to say anything to Jane and just let her be happy. 'Secrets' *Susanna Barnett is actually Sin Rostro in disguise!!!!! **Someone with their face surgically altered to look like Sin Rostro was killed at the hospitalChapter Thirty-Four. *Xiomara is pregnant with Esteban's child. *Alba's wedding was not perfect, as Jane was told as a kid. Mateo's family yelled that Alba was not a virgin in front of the whole wedding party and the couple ran out. **The veil Alba wore to her wedding (after she and Mateo escaped) was bought at a flea market. Photos 44vordero.jpeg 44church.jpeg 44fight.jpg 44rafael.jpeg 44bus.jpeg 44jogelio.jpeg 44.jpg 44familia.jpg 44villanuevas.jpeg 44petra.jpeg 44vows.jpeg 44vorderovows.jpeg 44michael.jpeg 44faceoff.jpeg 44roisa.jpeg Notes and references 2 Category:Season 2 episodes